


housewarming

by jjomiomi



Series: jj's asanoya week 2020! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Day 4, Established Relationship, Housewarming Party, M/M, Moving In Together, Revelations, Secret Relationship, asanoya week 20, this is like three steps removed from crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjomiomi/pseuds/jjomiomi
Summary: “So,” Tanaka said, “only one bedroom?”Asahi jolted to meet Tanaka’s eyes. “Yeah,” he said, “Noya and I share a room.” He looked like he had something more to say, paused, sighed. “It’s a little cramped, but it’s cheaper that way.”OR Asahi and Noya's housewarming party doesn't go as intended.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: jj's asanoya week 2020! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882930
Comments: 8
Kudos: 199
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	housewarming

“Are you sure this is the right apartment?”

“Yeah, I checked like three times.” Tanaka gave the door another hard knock and pressed his ear up against it, listening for nonexistent footsteps.

Ennoshita sighed and started to rock back and forth on his feet. “Maybe Noya gave you the wrong address. I should text him-“

“Wait!” Tanaka nearly shouted, because he had heard some kind of shuffling behind the door. “I think someone is coming-”

Tanaka fell forward as the door swung open from beneath his arms, barely catching himself before he landed on his face.

Asahi stood in front of him, eyes wide as he scrambled to help Tanaka up. “I’m so sorry, you guys. Noya and I completely slept in, I just got up a few minutes ago- I hope you didn’t have to wait too long or anything.”

“Don’t worry about it, Asahi.” Ennoshita smiled up at him. “We pretty much just got here. And it looks like we’re the first ones.” He held out a bag. “Here’s a housewarming gift.”

“Oh wow, you didn’t have to get us anything!” Asahi took the bag with a smile and stepped aside. “Come on in.”

Tanaka and Ennoshita trailed into the apartment. There were still a few boxes lined up against the walls, but for the most part, the place looked put together. Ennoshita had gotten plenty of pictures from Noya when they were first moving in a week ago; Compared to those images, this place was amazing.

“Wow,” Ennoshita said, “you guys really pulled the whole place together. I like it.”

Tanaka glanced around. “So, where’s Noya?”

“Ah he’s still in bed,” Asahi said with a laugh, “I think he had a long night.”

Tanaka snorted. “What, did he bring some girl back or something? I hope he didn’t keep you up listening to _that_ all night.”

Asahi started to flush. “No, not quite,” he said, already turning away to the kitchen. “I can’t believe I slept in that late,” he sighed as he reached the fridge, “sorry for setting things up right in front of you guys.”

Ennoshita waved his worries aside, insisting that it was no trouble, and went to help Asahi in the kitchen. 

Tanaka shifted on his feet. “Hey, where’s the bathroom?”

“Oh,” Asahi said, “it’s the door on the right.” He pointed down the hall.

Tanaka nodded and scurried to the hallway, although he paused just as he was grabbing the handle, doing the math in his head: Because he only saw two doors, and one of them was clearly the bathroom. 

“So,” he said, turning back to Asahi, “only one bedroom?”

Asahi jolted to meet Tanaka’s eyes. “Yeah,” he said, “Noya and I share a room.” He looked like he had something more to say, paused, sighed. “It’s a little cramped, but it’s cheaper that way.”

Tanaka shrugged and turned back to the bathroom.

Ennoshita sat down at the island, where Asahi had set out his little buffet of food and finally seemed to be calming down. “So,” Ennoshita said as he reached out for the chip bowl, “does Noya always sleep in this late, or what?”

Asahi looked back to the bedroom door, like he was waiting for it to click open. “No, he’s almost always up before me. I’m kind of surprised that he hasn’t gotten up yet, actually. But I can’t bring myself to wake him.”

Ennoshita laughed. “You shouldn’t. Tanaka tried to get him up in the middle of the night at some sleepover once, and you should’ve seen him--Noya practically bit his hand off. That guy gets pissed when he’s tired.”

“Oh god,” Asahi said with a laugh, “I’m glad I didn’t try to, then. Yeah, it’ll probably be better to just wait for him to get up on his own. I’m sure that soon he’ll-”

Asahi paused as he heard the bedroom door swing open from behind them. Ennoshita turned to watch, completely ready to tease Noya for sleeping in for once. 

Noya’s voice came from inside the doorway. “Asahi,” he whined, and he stepped out while shielding his eyes from the hallway lights. He only had on a t-shirt and boxers, clearly Asahi’s, since the whole ensemble was way too big for him. “Babe, why are you up so early? You left me all alone-” He froze as he lowered his hand and saw Ennoshita, staring directly at him. 

There was a moment of silence, where the three of them just stared at each other, unable to say anything. 

A flush from the bathroom broke the spell, and Ennoshita looked back to Asahi. “Babe?” he said, holding back a laugh. 

Asahi crumbled, lowering his head to the table and covering it with his forearms. “Oh my god, Yuu...”

Noya quickly flew back behind the doorway, slamming it behind him. 

“So,” Ennoshita said, “do you have something to share with the rest of the class?”

Asahi groaned into the island. “We were going to tell you guys--that was the whole reason we invited everyone from the team over today, was to tell you all about… Us.”

The bedroom door swung open again, and Noya stormed out, after seemingly pulling on some shorts. “Ennoshita,” he started, “if you ever tell anyone about that I swear to god-”

“Don’t worry,” he laughed, “I’m already trying to wipe it from my memory.”

“Good,” Noya said, and he stepped around the counter to Asahi. “This is all your fault, anyway.”

Asahi’s head shot up. “My fault? How is what you said my fault?”

“I would’ve gotten up earlier if you hadn’t kept me up all night with-”

“Hey,” Ennoshita said, “I really don’t need to be anymore traumatized than I already am.”

Asahi dropped his head and groaned again.

Ennoshita laughed. “So, how long have you two been doing this?”

“Since the end of second year,” Noya said, “I confessed after Asahi’s graduation.”

“You guys have been hiding this for a year?” Ennoshita rose his eyebrows at them.

“We didn’t mean to hide it!” Noya said. “It just sort of… Happened. We didn’t really know how to bring it up.”

“Oh my god, you guys are ridiculous.”

The bathroom door opened from behind them, and Tanaka stepped back into the room. “Oh, Yuu’s up!" He grinned at the three of them. "I hope I didn’t miss anything.”

Ennoshita looked back to the couple. “So, are you guys going to tell him, or should I?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so stupid whejwhsjd at least i had a good time writing it,, i completely scrapped my previous fic for this day and decided on whatever this is instead
> 
> i was worried it didn't fit the prompt for domestic/home but then i remembered that i literally run asanoya week and i get to decide what counts, and i say this is fiNE


End file.
